My PlayList
by 1LoganEsMioMay
Summary: Un recopilado de alguna de mis canciones favoritas inspiradas en vídeos o canciones :D Kames o Cargan ;) ¡Woo Hoo!
1. They Don't About Us- One Direction

**My Playlist:**

_Wazza :D bueno… este One Shot se me ocurrió luego de ver un video, (Créditos: Al final de la historia) y la canción simplemente me enamoro, ¡me enamoro! _

_Estoy en medio de un bloqueo creativo horrendo, asi que puede que esta historia no sea la más hermosa que hayan leído… Debo terminar "Mentiras" pero… ¡La inspiración NO me llega! ¡Inspiración ven a mí! _

_Bueno… Los dejo con este One Shot, Inspirado en un video de Kames y una canción de One Direction._

_¡Nos Leemos abajo! ¡Woo Hoo! Enjoy _

**They Don't Know About Us: One Direction**

James se encontraba en su habitación, caminando de un lado al otro. Lagrimas caían de sus ojos… esto es peor de lo que imagino… pensamientos vagaban por su mente, y no precisamente buenos, su vida pendía de un hilo que en cualquier momento se cortaría, todo por un error.

Luego de lo que vio, no quería vivir más, no podía soportar vivir con tanto odio… no lo soportaría, él no era una persona que sepa el significado de la palabra "Odio" el nunca odio a nadie… y esperaba que nunca lo odiaran, pero se equivocó.

La razón: su relación había salido a la luz por culpa de un descuido suyo… pero no era a propósito, nadie elige de quien o como enamorarse, nadie puede decidir nada en el mundo, nada está escrito… Al salir a la luz esto, mucha gente salió a matarlo por así decirlo, en las redes sociales, insultándolo diciéndolo que debería estar muerto.

Lagrimas seguían cayendo y sollozos se escuchaban, esas palabras le habían roto el corazón, no porque fuera que le importara, nunca le importo demasiado las críticas de los demás… pero esto si dolía, querer matar a una persona por ser novio de tu mayor ídolo no es bueno… Desearle la muerte a alguien es la forma más baja de caer, pero todos somos impredecibles.

Suspiro fuertemente al sentir un golpe en su puerta, la espada de este problema. Cerró los ojos, se dirigió hacia la puerta y la giro esperando lo peor, o quizás un dolor más grande.

-Jaime-musito aquella persona-

-Kenny-ahí fue cuando ya no lo soporto, dejo que su llanto se apodere de su voz, el simple hecho de escucharle hacia todo más difícil, se acercó y se aferró al rubio con la esperanza de que lo consolara…dejo salir todo lo que tenía guardado desde hace ya tres días, tres días que fueron un infierno para el-

-Sh… tranquilo, tranquilo-susurraba tratando de consolarlo…cosa que parecía imposible- Jaime…-el rubio dejo caer un par de lágrimas-

Fueron más de 30 minutos de llanto desconsolado de parte del castaño, Kendall solamente trataba de que dejara de sollozar, pero nunca lo logro.

-¿te sientes mejor?-musito cuando sintió que el castaño dejo de llorar un poco, el solo saco su cara de su cuello, se raspo los ojos y se limpió las ultimas lagrimas-¿Qué te tiene así?-

Maslow no dijo nada, se acercó a su mesa de noche, tomo su celular y se lo entrego un minuto después… el rubio lo miro desconcertado cuando vio que estaba abierto en una red social, Twitter.

Comenzó leyendo uno por uno los miles de mensajes que le llegaban, simplemente se quedó pasmado.

"_**¡¿Cómo puedes?! Nosotros bromeábamos con lo de Kames, ¡¿Por qué te robaste a mi Kendall?!"**_

"_**Simplemente no mereces vivir"**_

"_**Vete al demonio Maslow, me robaste el tesoro más hermoso… me robaste a Kendall, ojala nunca hubieses nacido o al menos conocido a mi Schmidt"**_

Kendall se quedó pasmado, una lagrima abandono sus ojos, ahora entendía todo… la razón del llanto de James…

-James, sabíamos que esto podía pasar-le dijo-

-Si Kendall, lo sabía…pero el odio es hacia mí, no hacia ti…nadie te ha dicho una palabra mala… ¿porque me atacan solo a mí?...me odian-Menciono mirándolo a los ojos-

-no James, no te odian-

-Si Kendall, me odian, me odian por el simple hecho de amarte… me odian por ser la persona que robo tu corazón… ¡me quieren ver muerto!-

-Jaime eso es ridículo…-

-¿ridículo? Es fácil decirlo, cuando no eres el que recibe todos los golpes-

-No quiero pelear contigo-

-es que no comprendes, no comprendes…-

-Tranquilo-el rubio acaricio su cabello, James se apartó y le dio la espalda, el rubio solo suspiro… pero luego una idea vino a su mente…Tomo su celular y lo conecto a la tv.-

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto viéndolo-

-ya lo veras-dijo sin despegar la vista de la pantalla de su celular-

Busco en su biblioteca un video, un video que venía guardando desde hace mucho… lo había hecho una fan, una Rusher…

-acércate-le dijo cuándo había encontrado el video, el moreno solo obedeció y se puso delante de la tv. El rubio puso play y se sentó a su lado, abrazándolo-

Un piano se escuchaba de fondo, un recopilado de fotos comenzaba a asomarse por la pantalla… fotos de sus conciertos, videos de su serie, momentos hermosos que había pasado con Kendall…

Pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue la canción, la misma era cantada por una banda amiga suya, llamada One Direction… la letra decía demasiado… demasiado de la forma de cómo se sentía.

Kendall lo abrazo un poco mas y comenzó a cantarle al oído.

-**La gente dice que no deberíamos estar juntos, Que somos demasiados jóvenes para saber de lo de siempre, Pero yo les digo que no saben de lo que están hablando. Este amor es cada vez más fuerte, Por eso no quiero esperar más, Quiero decirle al mundo que eres mío, James**-el castaño se sonrojo- **Ellos no saben lo que hacemos, No saben sobre el "Te amo", Pero te apuesto a que si supieran… Estarían celosos de nosotros, no saben de nuestros abrazos de toda la noche, No saben lo que he esperado en toda mi vida, Sentir un amor que se siente bien, James, ellos no saben, Ellos no saben de nosotros-**

Una lagrima volvió a escapar del ojo de James, se aferró un poco a Kendall…

-**Una caricia y fui creyente, Cada beso se vuelve un poco más dulce, Cada vez mejor, cada vez se pone mejor todo el tiempo, nena, Ellos no saben lo que hacemos, No saben sobre el "Te amo". Pero te apuesto a que si supieran, Estarían celosos de nosotros**-Cantaba James sintiendo como Kendall dejaba caer un par de lagrima-**No saben de nuestros abrazos de toda la noche, No saben lo que he esperado en toda mi vida, Sentir un amor que se siente bien, Kendall, ellos no saben, Ellos no saben de nosotros- **

-**Ellos no saben lo especial que eres, No saben lo que le has hecho a mi corazón, Pueden decir lo que quieran porque no saben de nosotros**-Continuo Kendall-**Ellos no saben lo que es mejor, para ti y para mí, nuestro secretito, Pero quiero contarles, Quiero decirle al mundo que eres mío, James-**

-Esta vez cantaron los dos juntos-**Oh, Ellos no saben lo que hacemos. No saben sobre el "Te amo". Pero te apuesto a que si supieran. Estarían celosos de nosotros. No saben de nuestros abrazos de toda la noche, No saben lo que he esperado en toda mi vida, Sentir un amor que se siente bien, Nena, ellos no saben, Ellos no saben de nosotros. Oh, Ellos no saben lo que hacemos. No saben sobre el "Te amo". Pero te apuesto a que si supieran. Estarían celosos de nosotros. No saben de nuestros abrazos de toda la noche, No saben lo que he esperado en toda mi vida, Sentir un amor que se siente bien, ellos no saben, Ellos no saben de nosotros-**Terminaron de cantar unidos por un abrazo mientras contemplaban las últimas imágenes… la canción se desvaneció lentamente, dejando nuevamente el piano de fondo… el castaño agacho la cabeza mientras sonreía-

-¿de dónde sacaste el video?-pregunto viéndolo a los ojos-

-Lo encontré hace dos meses en YouTube, y lo guarde… porque pensé que te gustaría-

-Me encanto…-se acercó y deposito un hermoso beso en sus labios, un beso apasionado pero a la vez amoroso- Ellos no saben de nosotros-

-pero si supieran, morirían de celos…no importa lo que digan de nosotros Jaime, no importa… te amo, me amas eso es lo que importa…el mundo puede decir lo que sea, pero yo estoy a tu lado, siempre lo estaré-Kendall volvió a unir sus labios con los de James-

-¿Me lo prometes?-

-Te lo prometo…-dijo antes de volverse a fundir en otro beso-

Kendall tenía razón, siempre habrían malos comentarios…gente que odia que ellos estén juntos, pero también hay gente que los ama y eso es lo que importa… Porque ellos no saben nada de Kames y nunca lo sabrán…

_Bueno, en lo personal a mi me encanto, pero acepto sugerencias…_

_El video del que hablo es este: watch?v=YIW5pT8yMSY lo hizo: Alexandra Pierce, o como yo y ustedes la deben conocer, La reina del Kames: Abi DiLaurentis. _

_Abi: tu video es hermoso, cuando lo vi llore, llore así de simple, fue lo que me inspiro a hacer este fic, te lo dedico a ti por ser la inspiración… ojala te guste _

_Me despido, disfruten mucho la semana de "Big Time Love" y deséenme un feliz cumpleaños este lunes, 11 de febrero, no hay mejor regalo que BTR._

_Un saludo enorme, los quiero mucho y no se olviden dejen un Review… :D_

_Melody, o como ustedes me conocen: 1LoganEsMioMay :D_


	2. Catching Feelings-Justin Bieber

**Catching Feelings- Justin Bieber**

_**Disclaimer: BTR No me pertenece porque si asi fuera, Logan y James estarían en mi cama y yo no estaría aquí escribiendo fics de ellos. (Pervertida :3) **_

_**Nos Leemos abajo:**_

…_.….…_

"_No me interesa poner "Querido James" ni nada por el estilo, solo quiero desahogarme y que leas…como me he sentido todos estos años con respecto a ti:_

_El sol sale como otra mañana más, pero mi mente sigue estancada en ti, no pude dormir toda la noche de solo pensar cómo demonios te diría lo que siento._

_No puedo ni siquiera cerrar los ojos y perderme de este mundo, porque resulta que en el mundo de Morfeo también estas… ¿irónico no? Cada noche te sueño… no puedo creer que sienta esto por ti, porque sé que no me corresponderás y menos ahora._

_Todo esto comenzó hace un mes, cuando estabas en la piscina del hotel de Argentina, lo recuerdo bien a pesar de que ya ha pasado tiempo alguno…desde mi ventana te vi por primera vez con ella, Rubia, no tan alta y con una bella sonrisa que podría encandilarte, ¿su nombre? Halston Sage, esa chica que es nuestra mejor amiga del set de grabación, que canta junto a ti cada día y que me robo a la persona que más amo en este mundo… tú._

_Ambos habían empezado su relación hace ya un par de meses, te preguntaras ¿Por qué volví a esa fecha y no al comienzo de tu noviazgo con ella? Pues porque nunca me molesto que tuvieras novia, hasta ese día…_

_Era un 6 de octubre, estábamos preparándonos para nuestro primer concierto en Argentina, un bello país al sur de América Latina… decidiste traerla, no me opuse, pues porque aunque era el líder, no me opondría a que… "mi mejor amigo", como duelen estas palabras, "sea feliz"… así que la trajiste, como ya había dicho te observaba desde mi ventana, ambos bailaban, y se sonreían…_

_Una punzada muy familiar para mi me invadió, otra vez el monstro de los celos se hizo presente, tu te acercaste lentamente a ella y la besaste… una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla y me aleje de ahí, no quería ser más testigo de algo que me rompía el corazón._

_¿Podría tener una posibilidad contigo?, la constante pregunta que hasta hoy resuena en mi cabeza, mi respuesta obvia era no… fuimos amigos siempre…prácticamente antes de convertirnos en BTR, no había forma de que yo escapara de la Friendzone contigo…no la había._

_Trataba de ser positivo pero sabía que me engañaba a mí mismo, pues tú la amabas… si la amabas…_

_Hasta que un día una luz de esperanza me invadió junto con un golpe de dolor… _

_Unos días después entraste a mi habitación de hotel, esta vez en panamá, nuestro último concierto iba ser allí. Abriste la puerta sin siquiera llamar y te acercaste lentamente, tu cabello era un desastre, tus ojos estaba rojos y tu labio inferior temblaba ligeramente. Dejaste escapar lo que me pareció que fue un pequeño sollozo y caíste al suelo preso de un ataque de llanto._

_Mis ojos se humedecieron, corrí hacia ti y trate de levantarte pero no me dejaste, te aferraste a mi tan fuerte que mi corazón se rompió al sentir tus lagrimas caer en mi camisa… temblabas tan fuerte que me asustaba… no sabía el porqué de tu comportamiento hasta que susurraste algo que me enfureció._

"_se fue… se fue…" sollozaste, te abrace más fuerte y llore contigo, no podria creerlo… ¿Cómo alguien podría abandonar al ser más perfecto de este mundo?_

"_es una idiota" te dije… "no te merece"_

_No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así… hasta que ya sentí que dejaste de llorar para luego caer al suelo, te cargue y te lleve a mi cama…supuse que habían sido muchas emociones por un día…_

_Esa fue la primera vez que te vi llorar, y desearía que hubiera sido la última… pero no lo fue. _

_Fueron semanas enteras en el que estuviste débil, llorabas cada día, la extrañabas…cosas que solo yo, Logan y Carlos sabemos… cosas que quisiera borrar para siempre de mi mente y de la tuya._

_Hoy ya te encuentras mejor pero aun así, aun no eres mío…_

_Si ves algunas gotas en este papel son mis lágrimas… que cada día derramo por ti…_

_Aún recuerdo nuestra canción favorita, la escuchábamos cada día antes de que te pusieras de novio… yo la tocaba y tú con tu dulce voz iluminabas la habitación… esa canción que escribió un amigo nuestro, tú lo conoces…Catching Fellings, Justin Bieber… ¿la recuerdas?..._

"_**El sol sale una mañana más, Mi mente nunca despierta sin tu aviso, Y es una locura para mí, aun así te veo en mis sueños, ¿Es acaso el destino? ¿Podría esto estar pasándome?, Éramos los mejores amigos desde que éramos así de altos, Entonces ¿por qué me pongo nervioso cada vez que pasas junto a mí? Estaríamos al teléfono el día entero, Ahora no puedo encontrar las palabras para decirte, Ahora, ¿que se supone que debo hacer? **_

_**Podría haber una posibilidad, Trataré de ver qué pasa, Porque fui hecho para ti, y tú para mí, Ahora, es nuestro momento, Estoy tratando de ser positivo, Pero ya fue suficiente, Dicen que somos demasiado jóvenes para amarnos, Pero ya, me lo imagino, me lo imagino... **_

_**En mi cabeza ya estamos juntos, (aunque tu estés de novio), Estoy bien solo, pero contigo estoy mejor, Sólo quiero ver tu sonrisa, Di la palabra y yo, estaré allí, Y nunca me iré a otra parte... **_

_**Sólo trato de ver a dónde nos puede llevar esto, Porque todo con respecto a ti es tan contagioso, Creo que finalmente lo he logrado, Ahora lo que hay hacer, es ir al espejo, Y decírselo a él... **_

_**Podría haber una posibilidad, Trataré de ver qué pasa, Porque fui hecho para ti, y tú para mí, Ahora, es nuestro momento, Estoy tratando de ser positivo, Pero ya fue suficiente, Dicen que somos demasiado jóvenes para amarnos, Pero ya, me lo imagino, me lo imagino... ¿Debería decirle cómo realmente me siento? ¿O debería acercarme a el y quedarme callado? ¿Cómo saberlo? Porque si me atrevo, y tomo su mano, ¿Cambiará todo? ¿Cómo saber si tu sientes lo mismo? **_

_**Podría haber una posibilidad, Trataré de ver qué pasa, Porque fui hecho para ti, y tú para mí, Ahora, es nuestro momento, Estoy tratando de ser positivo, Pero ya fué suficiente, Dicen que somos demasiado jóvenes para amarnos, Pero ya, me lo imagino, me lo imagino... Ya me lo imagino, me lo imagino..."**_

_Te imagino a mi lado, besando tus perfectos labios carmesí… sintiendo como te estremeces bajo mi toque… si lo se… ¿un sueño bastante irreal no?_

_Esa es una de las razones por las cuales te dejo… y dejo este sueño… porque ya no puedo seguir viéndote así… lo siento…espero que BTR funcione como un trio… _

_Finalizo esta carta de mi puño y letra con una frase que te he querido decir hace mucho tiempo… Te amo James Maslow, siempre lo hare… y algún día nos volveremos a ver… quizás cuando tú seas capaz de darme una oportunidad… _

_Atentamente: la persona que nunca dejara de amarte, tu mejor amigo…_

_Kendall Schmidt 3_

James bajo la mirada al tiempo que las lágrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos, miro nuevamente el pedazo de papel escrito con una despedida de alguien que lo amaba… su mejor amigo se había ido.

-Ve tras el…-menciono un pelinegro pálido-

-ya debe estar lejos Logan…-dijo el acusado si animo alguno-

-su avión… despega a las 3:30 si quieres perderlo para siempre, quédate aquí… pero si quieres tenerlo en tu vida toma las llaves de tu auto y corre…- susurro su amigo latino-

El castaño se secó rápidamente las lágrimas, tomo su chaqueta y salió corriendo hacia el aeropuerto.

En el trayecto solo pensaba en la carta de Kendall… en el porqué de su huida… no le importo tener que correr bajo la lluvia, ni tampoco enfermarse por ello… solo quería tener a su Kenny enfrente.

Luego de correr 2 km. Ya se encontraba en la puerta del aeropuerto, miro para todos lados hasta que hayo el cartel que indicaba donde era la revisión.

Volvió a correr hacia donde le indicaba el cartel, a lo lejos pudo divisarlo… ahí estaba.

Un chico rubio, con una mirada sombría, tenía unas cuantas lágrimas cruzándoles las mejillas una maleta y un pasaje de avión en su mano… su corazón se detuvo al ver que estaba llegando su turno, se armó de valor era ahora o nunca y definitivamente no iba a perderlo… cruzo la cinta que le impedía el paso y arremetiendo contra todo obstáculo llego hasta el, toco su hombro fuertemente antes de enfrentarlo, la mirada del rubio no tenía precio, era una mezcla de miedo y dolor…

-¿A dónde vas?-jadeo por la falta de aire, el rubio solo se limitó a soltar alguna que otra lagrima, el castaño tomo su mano y lo obligo a salirse de la fila. Kendall trato de zafarse pero James lo tenía fuertemente agarrado, de la nada se detuvo y busco la mirada menta de Kendall…para luego perderse y hacer algo que nunca pensó que haría, se acercó y le robo un beso al rubio-

Kendall solo pudo abrir los ojos por la sorpresa, aunque luego los cerró y se dejó llevar por aquel beso con el que siempre había soñado… un ruido sordo se escuchó, la maleta y el pasaje del rubio yacían en el suelo ya que el acomodo sus manos en el cuello de su amado James… el beso era bastante apasionado, en ningún momento se les cruzo por la cabeza que estaban en un lugar público, ya nada importaba… cuando el aire se hizo necesidad, el castaño separo sus labios lentamente…

-Si lo se… tengo un millón de chicas que saben mi nombre, pero hay algo que no sabes… tú tienes mi corazón-canto sonriente, Kendall dejo escapar una lagrima y lo abrazo…-lo siento por este deja vu, pero no iba dejar que te vayas…-

-¿Qué hay de Halston? ¿Qué hay de BTR? ¿Qué hay de lo que dirán de ti?-pregunto-

-Kendall Schmidt ¿siempre fuiste tan inseguro?, no me esperaba eso de la persona que escribió Cover Girl-bromeo- ¿crees que si me importara lo que digan de mi te hubiera besado enfrente de todos?-

-Pero… ¿y las fans?-

-¡al demonio lo que el mundo diga!, ya no me importa… si son fans nos apoyaran y si no… yo seguiré adelante, porque quiero estar contigo…-

-James Maslow, ¿siempre fuiste tan terco?-dijo repitiendo el mismo tono que uso antes el niño bonito- te amo…-

-esperaba que lo dijeras cuando estemos solos… también te amo-volvieron a besarse-dicen que somos demasiado jóvenes para amar…pero yo ya me lo imagino…-

-Ya me lo imagino Jaime-


	3. Clarity- James Maslow Cover

**Clarity- Zeed (Cover By: James Maslow)**

**Volvio la perdida… bueno mi excusa por no actualizar es el colegio, pero tranquilos dentro de poco volvere a actualizar mis historias… mientras tanto disfruten de este One Shot. ;)**

P.O.W James:

-"_Ya sinceramente no sé qué hacer, ya no puedo más… esto es demasiado, demasiado… ya no puedo seguir ocultándolo, simplemente no puedo…"_

Me encontraba escribiendo en mi diario personal… si, lo sé... con 22 años y a punto de cumplir 23 no debería estar haciendo esto, pero hasta ahora es la única forma que encuentro de desahogarme, ¿Por qué demonios mi vida es tan complicada?.

"_Es tan sencillo ver como los demás hablan del amor, cuando simplemente no están enamorados o nunca experimentaron lo que es el verdadero amor… y yo estoy aquí, sentado escribiéndote este diario de mis anécdotas de porque no tengo un gramo de valentía para levantarme de este asiento, correr hasta tu casa, que me abras la puerta y decirte: "hey te amo"… ¿Por qué amarte es tan difícil? ¿Por qué tengo que soportar verte con ella? ¿Por qué no puedes darte cuenta de todo lo que siento por ti? ¿Por qué? Ruego que me des una razón por que sinceramente ya no puedo vivir así… ya sinceramente no puedo ocultar más lo que siento, solo quiero gritarle al mundo que te amo… te amo Kendall… pero es obvio que tu no sientes lo mismo."_

Cierro el pequeño cuaderno al tiempo que siento que voy a comenzar a llorar de nuevo, a paso lento camino nuevamente hacia mi cama dejando a un lado mi libro sagrado… me dejo caer sobre el colchón sabiendo que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar como un niño… nuevamente a causa tuya… hoy volví a verte, te vi con ella… hermosa, alta, rubia, vi como la besabas apasionadamente y la abrazabas frente a mi… ¿solo para romperme el corazón o porque realmente la amas?, esa respuesta no la tengo, pero ya me imagino cual será…

Cierro mis ojos fuertemente para disipar las lágrimas que me impiden ver bien, a lo lejos diviso un pequeño marco rojo, una foto tuya y mía dentro del mismo… éramos tan jóvenes… más lagrimas caen al recordar todo lo que viví contigo, como poco a poco fui descubriendo que te amaba… y ahora, solo me queda el vacío más grande de mi vida, que es verte con Kasley…

Continuo divagando en vos baja hasta que el dolor de cabeza se hace insoportable, tapo mis oídos con mi almohada tratando de eliminar todo el dolor… pero es obvio que no funciona… luego siento un ladrido, el pequeño Fox se acerca a mí y comienza a lloriquear, es obvio que le preocupo… lo tomo dulcemente y lo abrazo, y con descargo todos mis dolores que tenía en mi corazón… el solo puede lamerme la cara tratando de tranquilizarme pero es obvio que es no lo lograra, sigo llorando desconsoladamente hasta que siento que alguien entra por la puerta.

-James…-susurra esta persona, yo solo levanto mi mirada y lo veo, mi mejor amigo Carlos, el solo atina a correr y abrazarme fuertemente… yo por mi parte sigo llorando como si fuera un funeral.

No sé cuánto tiempo transcurrió pero un ladrido nos quitó el trance en el cual estábamos inmersos, Carlos me mira con ojos preocupados… seca lentamente mis lágrimas, yo me alejo y vuelvo a mi posición inicial.

-Hay James… ¿Cuánto más vas a aguantar esto?-

-no lo sé…-sollozo desde la almohada-

-esto terminara matándote si no haces algo… por favor James, ya dile lo que sientes-

-no puedo… esta con… con Kasley… no… no puedo…-

-James, vamos… mira como estas… no es la primera vez que lloras así por él, por favor-

-no lo hare- le espete levantando mi cabeza – ahora sé un buen amigo y tráeme una aspirina, por favor-le pedí casi rogándole, el dolor de cabeza era insoportable-

-hay James…-suspiro mientras rebuscaba las pastillas en mis cajones- no deberías estar así por el…-musito yendo hacia mi baño para llenar un vaso con agua-eres un idiota-menciono antes de pasarme el vaso y la píldora-

-¿no deberías preocuparte por Alexa en lugar de por mí?-le dije antes de tragarme la pastilla y beber lentamente el agua, lo único que faltaba era atragantarme-

-debería si… pero, eres mi hermano y me preocupas…-me susurro, esa es una de las cosas que amo de Carlos… siempre me escucha-

-Gracias enano-dije antes de estrecharlo en un fuerte abrazo-

-de nada tonto, ahora debo irme… pero, tu deberías relajarte-

-¿Cómo?-

-¿tocas el piano cuando estás enojado no?-asentí- hazlo, aunque estés triste es hermoso fundirte en la música…-

-odio cuando tienes razón-sonreí-gracias enano-

-bien… debo irme, haz lo que te dije y cuídate-y con eso se fue-

Me quede 15 segundos más meditando en mi cama… Los tenía razón, es hora de que me relaje un poco… me levante y camine a paso lento hacia al baño, enjuague mi rostro y luego me dirigí a mi sala… ahí me esperaba mi hermoso piano negro, nuevo casi no lo use… ya era hora de que toque un poco mi instrumento.

Acaricie el taburete como si fuera una joya, luego abrí la cajuela para dejar al descubierto las hermosas teclas blancas y negras, las acaricie lentamente recordando cada obra que toque junto a mis amigos en este piano… rebusque en mi carpeta alguna partitura, encontré una de mis canciones favoritas… "Clarity" de Zeed.

-¿Qué te parece Fox? Esta canción va dedicada a ti-le susurre a mi pequeño cachorrito quien estaba acostado a un lado mío, el solo me dedico un pequeño ladrido que me hizo sonreír estúpidamente-

Puse las hojas en el atril y acomode mis manos, estaba a punto de comenzar a tocar cuando un ruido de puerta me interrumpe.

-Knoc Knoc… ¿puedo pasar?-me pregunto esta persona, volteo lentamente y lo veo… ojos verdes, cabello rubio oscuro ahora más morocho que antes, y una sonrisa un tanto melancólica en sus labios, era Kendall… la razón de mi llanto hace más o menos 20 minutos-

-claro adelante…-le digo con una pequeña sonrisa, el cierra la puerta y se acerca a mi taburete, lo limpia un poco y se sienta a mi lado-

-¿tocabas?-me pregunto notando las partituras-

-no aun… estaba a punto de dedicarle esta canción a Fox-

-wow… que afortunado perrito, ¿Qué ibas a tocar?-cuestiono-

-un clásico…Clarity de Zeed-

-no lo conozco… enséñamela-

-ok eso si me puso nervioso…-no lo se, no toco muy bien-

-James, no seas idiota… vamos tocas el piano como nadie-me sonroje-Vamos hazlo… ¿por mí?-dijo haciendo ojitos de cachorro-

-_¿Kendall quiere que toque para él? _Me pregunte, el seguía sin desviar su mirada de la mía, lo que hizo que me sonrojara mucho más-está bien… pero, la canción no es para ti… es para Fox, ¿oíste?-bromee-

-viviré con ello, ahora vamos… empieza-dijo acomodando las partituras y observándome detenidamente-cuando quiera señor Maslow-susurro guiñándome el ojo…-

Solté un pequeño suspiro y comencé a tocar lentamente el piano, solo para nosotros tres.

_**-Inmersión ardiente en las olas heladas, donde el pasado vuelve a la vida… combatir el miedo contra el dolor egoísta, valió la pena cada vez-**_comencé a cantar en voz baja mirándolo de reojo, el rubio estaba perdido en el piano-_**agárrame fuerte junto antes de chocar porque los dos sabemos cómo termina esto, el reloj hace tic tac hasta que tu vidrio se rompe y de nuevo me ahogo en ti….-**_cantaba despacio, solo para que él y yo lo escuchemos… lo mire de reojo nuevamente, sus ojos estaban cristalinos… seguí cantando- _**porque tú eres el pedazo de mi… que desearía no necesitar, persecución sin descanso, todavía lucho y no sé porque… si nuestro amor es tragedia, ¿Por qué eres mi remedio?, si nuestro amor… es locura ¿Por qué eres mi claridad?... oh… porque, no, no…. Caminan a través de un desfile rojo y se niegan a hacer las paces… se corta profundamente por la tierra y nos hace olvidar todo el sentido común…-**_tomo una de las partituras y comenzó a cantar a mi lado, lo mire y continúe junto con el_**- no hables mientras trato de irme porque sabemos que elegiré…. Si tú jalas, yo empujare más fuerte y caeré de nuevo en ti… oh…**_ _**Porque tú eres el pedazo de mí que desearía no necesitar, persecución sin descanso, todavía lucho y no sé porque… si nuestro amor es tragedia, ¿Por qué eres mi remedio?, si nuestro amor… es locura ¿Por qué eres mi claridad?... oh… porque, no, no…. Yeah… oh…oh…oh**_-nunca dejamos de mirarnos, note unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos, respire profundamente y cantamos la última estrofa_**- Si nuestro amor… es tragedia, ¿Por qué eres mi remedio?, si nuestro amor…. Es locura ¿Por qué eres mi claridad**_?...-termine el ultimo acorde del piano y devolví mi vista a las teclas-

-es hermosa…-susurro-

-lo se…-respondí volviendo a mirarlo- am… deberías irte, Kasley te… debe estar esperando-

-soltó un suspiro-no lo creo…-bajo la mirada-

-¿Por qué?-

-termine con ella…-me dijo, quede estupefacto-no era… la chica adecuada-

-¿Por qué no?-

-me engaño-susurro para el mismo, pero aun así pude escucharlo- me engaño-

-lo siento…-musite y envolví mi brazo en su hombro, él se acurruco en mi sin dejar de ver la partitura-

-no importa, recién comenzábamos, no llegue a amarla… pero aun así, siempre es igual-

-¿de qué hablas?-pregunte confundido, el dejo los papeles sobre el piano y se acomodó nuevamente-

-cada relación que tuve termino mal… nunca encontré la persona que me ame…-

-suspire-quizás no lo notas… pero hay personas que enserio te aman-dije mirándolo a los ojos, sus hermoso ojos verde esmeralda-

-¿conoces a alguien?-pregunto acercándose un poco más a mi rostro-

-si…-susurre, nuestros alientos chocaron, fue ahí que me di cuenta que estaba solo a un beso de distancia… mi rostro se tornó rojo y mis ojos se perdieron en los suyos…-

-¿Quién?-se acercaba lentamente… sabía que no podría aguantar demasiado así que solo hice lo que debí-

-Yo-dije antes de tomarlo por las solapas de la camisa y besarlo tierna y a la vez apasionadamente, él tenía sus manos en mi cuello, nuestros labios estaban perfectamente sincronizados y nuestras lenguas fundidas en un momento de pasión infinita, como había esperado este momento.

Bajo sus manos desde mi cuello hacia mis hombros y ejerció mayor presión sobre mí, dejándome acostado sobre el taburete y con el encima mío, seguíamos besándonos como si la vida dependiera de ello, sus manos acariciaban mi cabello y mejillas, las mías estaban aferradas a su espalda, quería sentirlo… quería sentir que este era mi Kendall y que no estaba soñando con ese beso…

Desgraciadamente la falta de oxígeno vital ya me estaba mareando, supongo que a él igual… ya que lentamente separo sus labios de los míos, dejándolos unidos solo por un fino hilo de saliva que pronto se cortó. No dije nada, lentamente baje mis manos hasta dejarlas colgando a un lado de mi cuerpo, sus ojos estaban húmedos, su respiración entrecortada y sus mejillas sonrosadas, sonrió y acaricio mi mejilla.

-te amo-musite de un momento a otro-te amo-

Su sonrisa se desvaneció por un segundo dándome una mirada de confusión, se levantó y me tendió su mano para que yo haga lo mismo, ya de pie me tomo por la cintura y me acorralo contra la pared al tiempo que juntaba nuestros labios nuevamente… pero esta vez era un beso dulce y tierno, solo un pequeño rose de labios que ame profundamente, enrede mis brazos en su cuello y seguimos con nuestro acto de amor puro, hasta que decidió separarse una vez más.

-veo… que he encontrado mi faro de luz…-dijo volviendo a besarme-nunca pensé que serias tú la persona que de luz a mi vida, ¿lo que dijiste es cierto?-

-¿a qué te refieres Kenny?...-pregunte apegándolo mas a mi cuerpo, si es que eso era posible-

-Te amo… eso dijiste… ¿es cierto?-sus ojos se tiñeron con un tinte de esperanza y amor infinito, cosa que me hizo sonreír estúpidamente-

-¿acaso no me crees?...-negó con la cabeza con la cabeza sonriente- humm… entonces… ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que… me creas?-dijo besando la punta de su nariz-

-mm… no lo sé… dímelo una vez más y quizás te crea-

-Te amo, te amo… te amo…-dije cada frase intercalándola con besos-

-Esto es una locura…-musito-

-si nuestro amor… es una locura ¿Por qué eres mi claridad?-cante cerca de sus labios-

-porque soy tu claridad-susurro-te amo-

-Te amo…-y nos volvimos a fundir en un nuevo beso-

_Definitivamente nunca ame tanto esta canción…pero ahora le dio un nuevo significado a mi vida._


	4. Almost Is Never Enough- Ariana Grande

_**Almost Is Never Enough- Ariana Grande ft. Nathan Sykes.**_

_**Hola guapuras, ¿Cómo están el día de hoy? Pues… yo no muy bien, siendo honesta fue una semana horrenda, puros llantos, puro dolor etc. Pero bueno… hoy levante con una cara de muerta y de la nada escucho una melodiosa voz y resulta ser Ariana… me pongo los audífonos y escucho esta canción… ¡No tienen idea como llore! Y bueno…nació este fic. Ok… ese no era el punto, en fin… la pareja ES… Dejare que ustedes me digan que pareja es… nah mentira es Kogan :3 esta narrado desde el punto de vista del bello rubio.**_

_**Dedicado a: ILoveKL, RusherLoveKogan y YunaNekoChan :3**_

_**De entrada perdón cualquier falta ortográfica o error. ;)**_

_**Y como dice mi ídolo en FF, (Te amo futuro esposo(¿?) Rusherlovekogan, ¡FELIZ AÑO ATRASADO! :3) **_

_**Disfruten o no…**_

_**-o-o-o-**_

_**Narra Kendall:**_

"Otra noche tranquila, todo el mundo en casa duerme… yo decidí abrigarme y salir a tomar aire a mi bello jardín.

Ya es medianoche, mis pies descalzos caminan sobre el frio césped húmedo gracias al roció y al frio de esta noche de invierno, ya es mas de medianoche, mis manos están agolpadas en los bolsillos de mi pantalón, paso a un lado de mi piscina y me detengo al escuchar el sonido natural del agua que se mueve a causa del viento… cierro los ojos y dejo que mi mente vague en recuerdos.

Sería estúpido decir que no te echo de menos, que te olvide y que jamás volví a pensar en ti… sería una gran mentira decir que no te amo y que no siento nada por ti… mentiría, porque hasta el cielo sabe que estoy mintiendo.

"_**Me gustaría decir que nos dimos una nueva oportunidad,**_

_**Me gustaría echarle toda la culpa a la vida, tal vez solo nos equivocamos,**_

_**Somos partes parecidas pero al mismo tiempo diferentes"**_

Una fina lagrima abandona mis ojos, simplemente fui el mayor idiota de este mundo…

Camino a paso lento de nuevo a la casa, sigo con los ojos entrecerrados que amenazan con traicionarme y dejar que cada lagrima sea libre de una vez, pero no puedo volver a llorar…me prometí jamás volver a llorar.

Entro a la casa tratando de no hacer ruido alguno, en silencio absoluto. Paso por la puerta de mi estudio, no quiero entrar pero el corazón me traiciona.

Acerco mi mano a la perilla y con mucha lentitud la abro…

"_**Y podemos negar todo lo que queramos, Pero el tiempo solo dirá…**_

_**Porque tarde o temprano, vamos a preguntarnos ¿Por qué nos dimos por vencidos?**_

_**Porque la verdad todo el mundo la sabe, excepto nosotros dos"**_

Paseo mi vista por cada una de esas fotos que tenemos juntos, Admiro tu belleza junto conmigo, tantos recuerdos destruidos por una gira de mierda que nunca debió pasar, jamás debí equivocarme… pero ya es tarde… porque ya no estás aquí.

Paso junto al piano para tocarlo con sutileza, recuerdo cada canción que solíamos cantar juntos en este instrumento que me regalaste tú, pero hoy, ya no canto contigo… porque ya te has ido.

Cierro los ojos pero es inútil, las lágrimas ya comenzaron a caer… un haz de luz me distrae, viene desde uno de los estante de madera y es el reflejo de la luz de la lámpara pero… ¿Qué golpea la luz para provocarlo?… me acerco lentamente antes de ver algo que me deja impactado.

_** "Casi siempre no fui suficiente, tan cerca del amor…**_

_**Si tan solo hubiera sabido que me amabas como yo te amo a ti, **_

_**Tal vez no estaríamos en mundos opuestos ni en brazos de otro…**_

_**Y nosotros…casi sabíamos que era el amor…**_

_**Pero "casi" nunca es suficiente"**_

-Me dijiste que lo habías desechado- las lágrimas traicionan mi voz, mi corazón da un vuelco y ahí está, un pequeño anillo con un osito amarillito, gordito y pequeñito, lo tomo y le quito el polvo antes de acercarlo a mi pecho… siento el familiar olor a tu perfume latino, te siento, te siento cerca mio… una pequeña inscripción adorna la banda de oro, "My angel"

Porque tu eras eso… tu eres mi ángel.

"_**si pudiera cambiar el mundo por una noche, no tendríamos esa fría despedida…**_

_**Tu estarías parada justo aquí donde estoy…**_

_**Y tendríamos la oportunidad que nos merecemos…"**_

Ya no soporto el dolor y caigo de rodillas preso de mi llanto, sintiendo que te fuiste…que ya no estas… miro hacia el techo donde un candelabro de cristal flota y puedo ver la inscripción que grabamos juntos aquel día que pintamos este lugar… "Forever and Always", me recuerda a ti, me recuerda a cada cosa que hicimos, me recuerda a lo cobarde que fui por no correr y evitar que te vayas… me recuerda lo mucho que te amo y te amare…

"_**Y podemos negar todo lo que queramos, Pero el tiempo solo dirá…**_

_**Porque tarde o temprano, vamos a preguntarnos ¿Por qué nos dimos por vencidos?**_

_**Porque la verdad todo el mundo la sabe, excepto nosotros dos"**_

-¡PERDON!-grito preso de mi estado- ¡LO SIENTO, PERDON POR SER LA MIERDA MAS GRANDE DEL UNIVERSO! ¡LO LAMENTO, TE JURO POR DIOS QUE NO QUISE HACERLO! TODO ME RECUERDA A TI, TODO, TE EXTRAÑO QUIERO SENTIRTE QUIERO TENERTE A MI LADO, QUIERO CUMPLIR CADA UNA DE LAS PROMESAS QUE NOS HICIMOS, DE ENVEGECER JUNTOS, DE MORIR JUNTOS… QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO MI AMOR… QUIERO QUE ME PERDONES…-ya no controlo ni siquiera mi propia voz y no me importa si todo el mundo se despierta, a lo lejos oigo la tormenta que se acaba de desatar- te necesito…-susurro a la luna que ahora se esconde debajo de esas nubes grises-

"_**Casi siempre no fui suficiente, tan cerca del amor…**_

_**Si tan solo hubiera sabido que me amabas como yo te amo a ti, **_

_**Tal vez no estaríamos en mundos opuestos ni en brazos de otro…**_

_**Y nosotros…casi sabíamos que era el amor…**_

_**Pero "casi" nunca es suficiente"**_

-si tan solo me hubieras dicho eso hace dos semanas…-escucho esa melodiosa voz quedo congelado, volteo mi mirada y lo veo, empapado, su cabello cae naturalmente y sus ojos chocolate anegados de lágrimas, sus manos tiemblan… me levanto con pesar porque siento que es un sueño, me acerco lentamente y me permito acariciar su mejilla, cierra los ojos y se quita un mechón rebelde de sus ojos antes de abrazarme… ambos caemos de rodillas y seguimos llorando, siento su perfume siento su calor, lo siento.. esta aquí… y juro por todo lo que está vivo que jamás lo dejare ir de nuevo… parece un niño asustado, me aferra a el y tiembla preso de un ataque de llanto que jamás tuvo conmigo…-Te amo-susurra de un momento para el otro, suelto un sollozo muy grande antes de abrazarlo más…-

-Te amo…-digo entrecortado, el separo su cabeza de mi pecho antes de darme un dulce beso rápido…-no te vayas...-susurro con miedo-

-no dejes que me vaya- me dice antes de volver a abrazarme…-

Y en definitiva no lo hare…"

-o-o-o-

El leía maravillado ese cuaderno viejo que encontró en mi biblioteca, sus ojos brillaban con un atisbo de pasión recordando viejos tiempos… a veces era interrumpido por la dulce risa de dos niños que corren a nuestro alrededor y de una gruñona que intenta atraparlos… esos niños son mis nietos y esa chica es nuestra hija… el logro que yo cumpliera mis sueños.

-así que… ¿esto lo escribiste en el 2013?-

-Si…-contesto antes de toser levemente, quito mis lentes y me acerco- hace 50 años…-

-cumpliste tu promesa- me susurra antes de abrazarme-

-¿Qué promesa?-

-No me dejaste ir…-

Y en definitiva jamás lo hare…


End file.
